With this Ring
by shel
Summary: ever wonder about cole's comment in 'lost & bound' that piper gave him grams's ring to give to phoebe?


**CHARMED** "With this Ring" by shel 

_© april 2002_

_disclaimer__:  the charmed ones and cole, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders.  i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…  _

_rating__: "pg"_

_summary__: ever wonder about cole's comment in 'lost & bound' that piper gave him grams's ring to give to phoebe?_

_timeline__: takes place right before the start of 'lost & bound'…_

_archive__:  please don't without express permission…_

_notes__: minor reference to 'paige from the past'…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

"Smells good in here," Cole commented with a cautious smile as he joined Piper by the kitchen counter.  

Piper smiled politely.  "Phoebe's downstairs doing the laundry.  She should be up soon."

Cole nodded and reached for a warm cookie from the baking rack but Piper smacked his hand away and continued to transfer cookies from the hot cookie sheet to the baking rack.  "Unless you're about to pay for it, hands off," she ordered.  Cole complied and Piper continued, "Mrs. Douglas will be here in less than half an hour and I've still got one batch in the oven and another to, oh, damn," she sighed as a cookie cracked.   "Fine, that one's all yours."

Cole accepted the broken cookie and took a bite.  "Didn't realize you still took small catering jobs."

"It's a change of pace from running P3 and I enjoy it," Piper commented as she began placing batter in rows on a fresh cookie sheet.  "Besides, Mrs. D. is special and the extra money certainly doesn't hurt."  She scraped the bowl and muttered, "Especially since we're helping put several repairmen's kids through college."

"Look, Piper, I know that having me around full-time hasn't helped but things may change soon," Cole said after he finished the cookie, "and I'll be able to contribute too." 

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked distractedly as she licked the spoon, put it and the bowl in the sink, and headed back to the oven with the cookie sheet.

The oven timer buzzed and Cole took the cookie sheet from her hand.  As Piper opened the oven door and removed a cookie sheet from the shelf, he answered, "That was Paige on the phone."

"Yeah?" Piper murmured as she carried the hot cookie sheet back to the counter.

Cole placed the fresh sheet in the oven and continued, "Yeah, she got the go-ahead with the job at her place.  I start tomorrow."  

"That's great, Cole," Piper commented as she returned to the oven, set the timer, and went back to the cookies, "really great."  She lined a wicker basket with a decorative napkin when she suddenly turned back to Cole.  "A job? You got a job? That's great!  Why didn't you say something? Why didn't Phoebe? With Paige? You're working with Paige?"

Cole laughed at the familiar Halliwell trait of bombarding an unsuspecting person with rapid-fire questions.  "Phoebe doesn't know yet," he admitted.  "I didn't want to disappoint her if it fell through.  And don't get too excited, it won't pay what I made as an ADA which was --"

"Which was really being paid for by the Brotherhood," Piper interrupted.

Cole squirmed slightly, "Yes, well…it's something, anyway.  A start."

Piper softened, "I'm teasing, Cole.  I think it's great that you've found a job."  She began carefully placing some cooled cookies into the basket.  "It'll be good for you to get back to what you know since you aren't a…since you don't have any…um, what I mean is…" Piper hesitated.

"Since I'm not a demon and don't have my powers any more," Cole nodded and smiled at her embarrassment.  "It's okay you know, you can say it.  I've accepted it."  Piper raised an eyebrow and he shrugged sheepishly. "All right, I'm still getting used to it.  I'm still trying to figure out who I am and how I fit in.  I'm not even sure that this job's the answer."

"But it's a start," Piper repeated as she placed her hand on his arm.

Cole looked down and noticed her engagement ring.  He cleared his throat and looked at Piper and said, "Yeah, well, it's sort of why I came in here.  I'd like your help with something."

Piper looked warily at him.  "What is it?"

He quickly glanced at the closed basement door and, as he fingered her engagement ring, asked, "Was this what you wanted?"

Piper still held the spatula in her right hand and looked down at the ring she wore on her left.  Cole quickly removed his fingers from her hand and she looked quizzically at him.  "What do you mean?"

After a moment's hesitation, Cole sighed, "I'd like to get Phoebe a ring." 

Piper smiled.  "An engagement ring?"

Cole nodded, "But I really don't know anything about this type of thing.  I mean, demons don't love so it's not…"

"You're not a demon anymore," Piper reminded him.

"Yes, well, it's still not something you learn about at the academy," Cole acknowledged.  "So, will you help?"

Piper smiled again, "Of course, I will.  But didn't Phoebe give you any hints?" Piper shook her head and answered her own question, "Never mind, my baby sister has never been one to keep her opinions to herself."  Cole attempted to maintain his smile but failed and Piper asked, "Something wrong?"

"We haven't talked about it and I want it to be perfect, Piper.  It has to be," Cole quietly answered, "and you know her better than anyone.  You know what she'd like."

"She said yes, Cole," Piper commented softly as she began to understand what was really bothering Cole, "in the church after Leo saved you.  She even made you propose again, remember? She meant it when she said yes."

"I know," Cole nodded, "but something's still wrong. I know she has concerns about marriage and I'm doing my best not to push her but…"

"But what?" Piper asked as she continued placing cookies in the basket.

"But it doesn't feel any different than when she first told me she wasn't ready to marry me," Cole reluctantly admitted. 

Piper looked up at him.  "And you thought that giving her a ring would somehow get her more excited about the idea of marriage?"  Cole shrugged.  "Cole, Phoebe loves you so much.  I don't think she's ever loved anyone the way she loves you and --"

"Piper, I know," Cole interrupted, "I know how much Phoebe loves me.  I know because I feel the same way about her."

"Then what?" Piper asked as the oven timer buzzed.  She ignored it and asked again, "Why are you so…desperate…to marry her? Why not let it go for now?"

Cole turned away and walked to the other side of the kitchen.  "I don't know.  A feeling, I guess.  Like something is coming and we may not have another chance."

Piper absorbed his words while she removed the cookie sheet from the oven.  She passed Cole on her way back to the counter and, without looking at him, asked, "Something bad?"

Cole sighed, "Look, forget I mentioned it.  I'm just on edge.  This whole job thing."

"Well," Piper finally said as she placed more of the cooled cookies into the basket, "I can't help there but maybe I can help with the Phoebe thing.  If you still want me to, that is."

Cole eyed his future sister-in-law.  "You'll help me pick out a ring?"

"Better than that," she answered excitedly. "I'm going to --"

The basement door suddenly swung open and Phoebe appeared with an overflowing laundry basket in her arms.  And she was levitated six inches off the ground.  She turned around to close the door and spoke, "Piper, I'm gonna finish this upst--"

"Phoebe! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Piper gasped while Cole stood there amused.

"Sorry, I'm practicing," she shrugged as she faced her sister.  "Besides, last time I nearly broke my neck tripping down the stairs over a sock that chose suicide over a fate of disappearing in the wash."  Phoebe lowered herself to the floor and quickly grabbed a falling sock from the pile.  

"Need some help fighting runaway socks?" Cole laughed.

Phoebe looked up and a smile brightened her weary face, "Baby, I didn't know you were here.  Why didn't you come down?"

"My fault," Piper quickly said, "Mrs. D.'s gonna be here soon and I'm a little behind schedule."

Phoebe smiled and adjusted the basket in her arms. "I haven't seen Mrs. D. in ages.  Don't let her leave before I have a chance to say hello."

"I won't," Piper grinned. "You always were her favorite, you know."

"I know," Phoebe smugly answered, "and Prue always hated that Mrs. D. gave me cookies every time we walked Buster for her."

Piper made a face at her sister and turned to Cole, "Can you finish transferring these cookies? I've got to get something."

"Sure," Cole answered as Piper rushed out.  He carefully began placing the cookies on the baking rack to cool off and, after a few moments, realized Phoebe was standing there staring at him.  He faced her and asked, "What?"

Phoebe smiled, "Piper must really like you.  She never allows help in the kitchen when she's baking."  Phoebe put down the laundry basket and quietly added, "I'm glad.  I think she's finally really accepting you in our lives."

"You said to give it time," Cole commented.

"Close your eyes," she ordered. 

"Why?" he asked warily.

Phoebe sighed and repeated, "Just close your eyes.  And hold out your arms."  Once he complied, Phoebe floated herself to him and carefully landed herself in his arms.

Cole reacted quickly and tightened his grip on his fiancé and smiled as he opened his eyes.  "Must be my lucky day.  The Halliwell kitchen is full of goodies."  Phoebe giggled and he kissed the tip of her nose. "Mmm, mountain fresh," he teased.

Phoebe glared at him and squirmed so that he set her down on the floor.  "So, you seem to be in a good mood now."  Cole didn't respond and she quickly apologized, "Sorry, I didn't sleep well and I'm a little…on edge."

"Where'd you disappear to at three in the morning?" He asked as he reached out and hugged her.

Phoebe sighed in his arms and, after a moment, murmured, "The attic."  Suddenly, she pushed herself back, "I didn't wake you, did I? I'm sorry, I tried to be as quiet as I -- you were up? Why didn't you look for me? Why didn't --"

Cole interrupted her with a kiss before he answered, "After all the times I've gone off on my own, I thought you could use your space too.  Even at three a.m."

Phoebe leaned in closer again and hugged him tight.  "I love you," she whispered.

Cole returned the sentiment but quickly, and playfully, slapped away her wandering hand.  "Uh, uh, uh, now is not the time for dessert."

Phoebe pouted, "Now is always the time for dessert."  She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close for a deep, passionate kiss.

Cole reluctantly pushed her away. "Later.  Mrs. Douglas is on her way, remember?"

"She won't mind. I'm her favorite and she'll love you," Phoebe murmured as she wrapped her arms around Cole and tried kissing him again.

"Phoebe," Cole groaned as Phoebe pushed him back against the counter.  "Piper'll be back any minute," he whispered as he leaned forward and let Phoebe continue to nibble on his earlobe. 

Phoebe suddenly sighed and stepped back.   "All right, I'll be a good little witch and go."  She smiled at Cole's flushed appearance and pointed her finger at him in warning, "But you owe me."

"I didn't ask you to be a good little witch," he commented with a wink.  And before Phoebe could completely turn away, Cole grabbed her outstretched hand and brought her fingers to his lips.  "And I always repay my debts," he added. 

And, instead of releasing her, he pulled her close again and brought his lips down on hers.

"Cole, I -- oh, sorry," Piper said as she burst back into the kitchen.

"Later," Phoebe warned as she left Cole's side and retrieved her laundry basket.

"Later," Cole promised.

Phoebe blew Cole a kiss and said to Piper on her way out, "Don't work him too hard.  He needs to keep up his strength."

Piper waited to make sure Phoebe was no longer in earshot before she shoved a silk pouch at Cole.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened it.  He pulled out an old-fashioned, wide band, diamond engagement ring.  He looked at Piper.

"It's Grams's," she softly explained.

Cole held it out to return it to her. "Piper, I can't --"

"Yes," Piper interrupted with a smile as she pushed the ring back into his hand, "you can."

"Piper," Cole began.

Piper shook her head and continued her explanation, "I took Mom's rings when I married Leo and the three of us agreed that whoever married next would have dibs on Grams's rings.  This is Phoebe's if she wants it."

Cole looked stunned. "I don't know what to say, Piper."

Piper stepped closer and, in a serious tone, said, "Say you won't hurt her."

"I won't," Cole agreed, just as seriously.  "I would die before I hurt her."

Piper nodded and hesitantly reached out and hugged Cole, "Just be happy.  You both deserve it."

In a choked voice, Cole said, "Thank you, Piper."

The doorbell rang and they quickly separated.  Piper pointed to the door, "Mrs. D.  Early as usual."

Cole cleared his throat and looked at the counter.  "I'm sorry, I didn't finish with the cookies."

Piper smiled as she led him out of the kitchen.  "It's okay.  Mrs. D. never minds waiting."  She leaned in close and whispered, "She tends to nibble while she waits."

Cole laughed.  As they reached the foyer, he looked at the ring clutched in his hand and put it in his pants pocket.  "I think I'll see if Phoebe needs any help."  

Piper smiled in understanding and opened the door.  She welcomed in a petite, well-dressed, silver-haired woman.  "Mrs. Douglas," she greeted with a kiss, "how are you? You know I would've been more than happy to deliver your order."

"I know," Mrs. Douglas answered with a bright smile, "but I needed to get out of the house.  And how are you, Piper, dear? Leo treating you well?"

Piper forced a smile. "Of course."

"Oh, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Douglas asked.

"Nothing," Piper answered.

"They're not talking," Cole answered at the same time.

"Cole!" Piper exclaimed.

"Now don't be upset with him," Mrs. Douglas said as she faced Piper.  "You know you would have told me."

Cole smirked at Piper and mouthed, "Phoebe's her favorite."

Piper glared at Cole and was about to comment when Mrs. Douglas turned to face Cole.  "Now, before we make ourselves a pot of tea, Piper, dear, mind your manners and introduce me to the handsome gentleman standing here."

"Oh, I'm sorry.  Mrs. D., this is Cole," a chastised Piper acknowledged.  "He's going --"

"To marry little Phoebe," Mrs. Douglas interrupted as she crossed directly to Cole who's amused smile turned into a more worrisome one.  "Don't worry, son, I don't bite.  I just want to finally meet the man who snared my free spirit."  She checked Cole up and down and said in a tone of approval, "She chose well."

"Thank you, ma'am," Cole smiled politely, "I think."

"Bah," Mrs. Douglas snorted, "don't call me that.  It makes me feel ancient and I'm only eighty-one.  You'll call me Mrs. D. just like the girls."

"Mrs. D., then," Cole agreed.  He leaned forward and asked in a whisper, "But what makes you think I didn't choose her first?"

Mrs. Douglas smiled and patted him indulgingly on the arm, "Of course you did, dear."

"Actually, it's true," Cole insisted.  "I knew about Phoebe long before she knew me."

"Really? There's nothing like a true love story.  You'll have to tell me all about it," Mrs. Douglas requested.

Cole noticed Piper's glare and cleared his throat before he suggested, "Why don't I get Phoebe?"

"No rush, dear.  I always arrive a little early," Mrs. Douglas explained, "and stay for a spell to catch up with my girls."

"That's right, Cole, so you take your time," Piper added with emphasis.

Cole acknowledged both women with a nod and turned to go up the stairs.  As the two women headed for the kitchen, he called out, "Piper?"

"Yeah?" she asked in annoyance as she turned to face him.

"Thanks," he commented seriously as he patted his pants pocket.

"You're welcome," Piper replied with a smile before she linked her arm with Mrs. Douglas's and walked to the kitchen.

Cole continued up the stairs and considered several options of how to present Phoebe with the ring.  He finally decided to tell her about the new job and see where that took him.  He took a deep breath, smiled, and opened the bedroom door.

_continued in the ep, 'lost and bound'…_


End file.
